Harmony
by Ai-Fennec
Summary: Deidara lived for art, from the tender years of being a toddler. When he leaves, he finds that there are less things to life than he is told...
1. Flicks

AN/ Yeah… I've decided to do a 'fiction based on songs… And no fan fiction is complete without Deidara. PM me if you have a song you want me to put down. Yeah, on with the 'fiction!

Warnings/ Yaoi in soon to come chapters, Language in both song lyrics and in the 'fiction itself.

Anything in italics is flashback, the bold is song lyrics.

Disclaimer/ Deidara and all Naruto characters are copyright to Kishimoto Masashi. Sadly. I wish I owned them all ;-;

"_Mommy! Mommy look!" The excitable blonde child jumped up and down, waving his hands around. Something wet splattered everywhere as he waved them around. The tall blonde woman looked down at her child, and stared in horror._

"_Deidara, what have you done to your hands?" She shrieked, falling to her knees to inspect the child's hands. They had small hands on them, and the tongues were lolling about, like the mouths themselves were dogs on a hot day._

"_I didn't do it, Mommy, a nice man saw me sculpting and he did something strange with his hands, and I had these! He showed his to me, look what I can do now!" Digging into his pockets, he found a lump of clay. He popped it into one of the mouths, and a few seconds later, a well carved heart appeared. The grinning child held out the heart. "For you, Mommy!"_

**Lung of love leaves me breathless.**

He never forgot the pain that came after that. He lifted his hand to rub his cheek tentatively, remembering the tears that ran down his cheeks as he mother stamped on the heart and then ran out of the house. That was only a few years back… he was 10 now, and sculpting a lot more than hearts. Big animals, trees, people. He had tried all of them…

"_Mother!" Deidara giggled, and held up the small bird to his mother. She glared at him, but watched. Deidara blew on the bird, and it jumped to life, flying up in an impressive swirl of colours, exploding into a ribbon of colours, spelling 'Happy Birthday!'. His mother shook her head, turning away. Deidara's shoulders slumped, his happy expression falling into one of utter crestfallen pain. He turned, and ran, the ribbon pooling in a ground behind him._

_He sat on their front porch, and glared at the random people passing. He wiped his wet eyes, the hatred bubbling. The tongues licked at his face, as sad as him. Deidara glared at them, but found he couldn't. They were the source of his problem, but they helped him in his escape._

**Tongues of fool lap at me in enmity.**

He sighed. All these memories clogged his thoughts, and made him want to clutch his head. Today was the Ninja Examination, he should be practicing! But, alas… more thoughts to clog up his training regime.

"_Class, this is Deidara." As Deidara peered shyly through his hair, and blinked. Some of the boys blushed at the pretty 'girl' in front of them._

"_Deidara, introduce yourself please." Deidara nodded happily._

"_I'm Deidara, and I like art!" One of the girls, who looked like a pug, stood up and pointed at him._

"_Hey, aren't you from that clan of the bug-people?" Deidara nodded, managing to keep up the smile, no matter how fake it was._

"_Then why don't you use BUGS?" The whole class giggled._

"_I like art." Deidara pouted, and found his way to the back, sitting down and frowning. No-one had asked him about his hands yet, which was good. Well, so far no-one had. As sensei started the lesson, Deidara fed a piece of clay to his hand-mouths. He had to muffle the loud chomping in his trousers. What came out was a small bird, which he stored in his large coat pockets._

_First day of sparring. Deidara smirked. He had been moulding clay all day yesterday, and he had stored it all into his pockets. He was facing the pug faced girl, who was scowling. Sensei nodded the start, and the girl charged into Deidara, only to find herself embedded in clay. She shrieked, pulling at the tough grey goop. The real Deidara appeared from behind her, and held a kunai to the back of her neck, pressing her into the clay clone. She froze, and kicked out, the kunai nicking her neck. Deidara dodged, and kicked out, knocking her over. The clay clone fell onto her back, pinning her. He sat on the clay, and roughly pressed the kunai into her back._

"_Deidara wins!"_

_After the sparring, the girl approached Deidara. She poked his chest._

"_Hey, how come you can use that and we cant?"_

"_I taught myself. Its my own."_

"_How do you do it?"_

**Four walled secrets hidden among the hessain.**

Deidara sighed, and kicked out at a tree, again, again, again… he powered his leg with chakra, and the whole tree swayed. He grinned with satisfaction, and fell backwards, landing on his ass. He feed some clay to his hands, and a small bird popped out, and exploded with a bang that sounded like 'VICTORY'.

"YEAH!" Deidara yelled. He giggled, and fell onto his back, watching the clouds. He sighed happily, and lay there, closing his eyes. Then his thoughts turned dark…

"_Shut up, that clay is mine!" Deidara tried to wrestle the clay from his little sister's grasp, ignoring the bee stings on his arms as they swarmed on him._

"_Go away! Why don't you learn how do play with bugs instead? Clay is pointless!"_

"_It is not! I'll show you how pointless it can be!" He pulled a bird out of his pocket, and blew on it. The bird swelled up, and the head turned to face his sister. It opened its beak, its wings bending backwards to shield Deidara. Flame erupted, and the screams echoed for hours._

_Deidara's father hated him after that._

"_If I had been there, she wouldn't be dead! If I had been there, I would have beaten some sense into the boy!" He snarled, advancing on Deidara, who was cowering, shivering._

"_I didn't mean it…" Deidara whimpered, holding his head in his hands. His hair was to his shoulders now and spilled around the ball joints._

"_How can you not mean to burn someone alive? Burn someone until they're DEAD?" Deidara whimpered at the harsh words._

"_Dad… I didn't mean it… I meant to just make a small burn, but I couldn't stop him…"_

"_OUT! OUT, AND TAKE YOUR ART WITH YOU!"_

**And a flicker of the future could've saved the cindered sister.**

Deidara shuddered, and sat up, rubbing his temples. He could remember the big debate on whether to kick him out of Iwa or not. They finally decided to let him stay, him being in the academy. He sighed, and stood up, walking towards the academy building.

"HENGE!" Deidara yelled, and he was a completely different person. He had seen him on a poster once… a tall, dark haired man, in the resemblance of a snake. The sensei nodded, smiling, handing Deidara his forehead protector.

"Well done. You did well." Deidara grinned, strapping the fabric to his head, brushing the hair over it. The long hair that made most people think he was a girl. Not to mention his girlish looks… He skipped home, smiling. He had been the only child in his class to graduate – he was going to be put with an older group tomorrow. He grinned as he ran through the doorway, running past his older sister into the kitchen, were he jumped in front of his mother. She gave him a fleeting look, and smiled a 'well done' before turning away. Deidara pouted, neglected, but ran outside again and danced.

Deidara sat inside the classroom, his head on his folded arms. People started to come through, and many gave him odd looks. He just smiled, and looked to the front of the class. When his sensei finally came through, he was paired up with a pair of boys. One was Trix, a black haired, bubbly kid three years older than him, and the other was Rex, who was identical to Trix, even in personality. They both approached Deidara with equal caution, sitting down next to him. Deidara smiled cheerily, and waved. He carefully closed his fingers over his hand mouths, and Trix and Rex didn't notice.

"So, you're the girl in our group then?"

"What? Hey, I'm a guy!" Deidara protested, frowning and waving around his clenched fists.

**And I'm motioning still they stand inside inside me.**

Deidara stood at the training grounds, waiting for his sensei and the others. In his boredom, he began to shape a large bird. With detail in everything apart from the head, which was just a huge blob with holes for eyes. He blew on it, and it exploded. He was knocked backwards with the force of the blow, into a tree. It was only when he looked around did he see his unwary sensei's carcass, dead from the explosion. He screamed – and then ran.

**And moments until the one I leave.**

He was pale from running and screaming, his hazel eyes were wide. He had ripped his skin on brambles and thorns, blood dripping from the various wounds. He sat, and shivered. He looked around, twitching and alert. He felt another presence… close… He spotted it – a shivering girl, cold and bleeding. He could feel she was about to die. He stood, and padded over to her. He crouched down, and pressed his cold lips to her forehead, feeling the weakening pulse. He didn't know why… but she reminded him of his little sister…

**Colourless I kiss her cold forehead I feel life.**

Deidara watched the girl die, and swallowed as her heard voices. He pressed his hands to the wound, and shivered, thinking of anything to make him cry. Finally, his eyes watered up, just as the woman came into view. She screamed, running towards her child, scooping the dead girl into her arms. Deidara trembled.

"I couldn't save her…" He whispered hoarsely. The tears fell, and he was dragged by the forearm to the next village by the woman. Deidara was shocked, and felt his vision swimming. He pulled in breath, and finally tripped over a stone, falling to the ground and closing his eyes, feeling the lukewarm, dark feeling of unconsciousness rolling over him like a wave.

When he woke up, there was no-one there… he had been left.

**Loose it in a minute and the ones to come feel to far to care.**

Deidara sat up, and trembled, getting to his feet. He took a long, shuddering breath, and then remembered his sensei… his dead sensei… and everyone will know it was him… Oh, god oh god oh god… He fell to his knees, and whimpered, clutching his head. The tongues of the handmouths lolled, wettening his hair over his face. He sobbed dryly. His sister, his sensei, he killed them both…

**And I'm motioning, still they stand inside me.**

AN/ Thanks for reading! The song is a clip from Flicks by Frou Frou… Yeah. This is just a clip of Deidara's past, and I decided to start it with Flicks. Because I did. Yeah. Next chappie soon!


	2. Breaking the Habit

AN/ Chappie 2! Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park, cause I said so. I think it's a good song. So nyeeeh. On with the show!

Deidara whimpered, tossing and turning…. Cold, so cold, so cold… No, too hot, flame and screaming, flame and dead bodies… Deidara screamed, bolting awake. He was breathing heavily, sweating. He looked around, and fell back against the pillows. He had checked into an inn the day before, casting a genjutsu over some leaves for money. And now he was asleep in the bed he had reserved… He blinked against the sweat, and nuzzled back into the pillows. Safe… safe… safe…

**Memories consume**

**Like opening the wound**

**I'm picking me apart again**

**You all assume**

**I'm safe here in my room**

**Unless I try to start again.**

He sighed, walking out of the inn, thanking the innkeeper with smiles and bows. He left the inn, and walked out of the village. Since he had left the village, he had kept out of all way from ninja, genin and ANBU alike. He shivered, walking slowly and with small steps. He was eighteen now. Eight years had passed, and he was still living alone. He sighed, and looked up to the road – only to find his way blocked by a smaller, pale man only a year younger than him. He gasped, and stopped in his tracks. A tall, blue-skinned man was standing behind him, and Deidara heard a thud as something hit the ground. As he turned, he saw a large, bandage wrapped sword. He whimpered, and felt the sharp pressure of a kunai in the back of his neck, blood trickling down his back.

"I don't want to fight…" Deidara whimpered, closing his hazel eyes.

"If you want to live, you will." Growled the sharkish blue man in front of him, glaring. Deidara gulped, then dug into one of his pockets, and found the small lump of clay that he wanted. He grabbed it, and threw it to the floor. The explosion that followed sent Deidara hurtling off into a tree. Winded, he gasped for breath as he ran. He tripped over, and lay sprawled there, breathing heavily. He yelped as he felt his flesh being torn from his lower back. He groaned, biting his lip, feeling the immense pain and fighting the urge to scream.

**I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**

"Itachi-sama, can I kill her?" The blue man growled.

"If you're going to kill me, at least get my gender right." Deidara snarled back. The blue man dug the sword deeper into Deidara's back, tearing away more flesh – and eating up his chakra, Deidara realized. He struggled away from the sword, ripping away more of his flesh, and then he bolted. He ran into the same pale man as before, and fell over. Again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" He screamed, beating his fists on the ground, shuddering. The pale man smirked.

"You seem powerful. What do you specialize in?"

"Art." Deidara huffed.

"What type of attack?"

"Explosions." Deidara decided to be as difficult as possible. Because, well, that's what he was like.

"Long ranged?"

"What do you care?"

"A lot. Our organization needs someone like you."

"Organization?"

"Akatsuki." Deidara's breath hitched. He was being invited into a criminal organization – an S-Rank one at that…

What idiot would turn that down?

Deidara stumbled along after the pale man, Itachi, and the sharkish man, Kisame. He could feel the blood from his back flowing freely down his legs, surely leaving a trail. Stupid men… Deidara shook his head quickly. If he was going to work with these people, he couldn't hate them… could he? He was stopped by an arm that Itachi had stuck out.

"We're here." Deidara blinked. It looked like a brothel to him – but hey, what could you expect from a criminal organization? He followed Itachi and Kisame in, looking around curiously. He frowned. It looked VERY much like a brothel – complete with women walking around with nothing but skimpy thongs. Deidara managed to look at them without having a gushing nosebleed, which was the current problem of Kisame. He had to stem with flow of blood with his cloak sleeve. Deidara, sighed, then yelped as he was shoved into a room, Itachi and Kisame following after him. There was a tall man standing infront of them, wearing the same black cloak. His eyes were hidden by a thick mop of hair. Overall, Deidara didn't want to trust him. He wanted to scream – but didn't know why.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight**

The taller man smirked, and stepped forwards. Itachi and Kisame stepped back through the door, closing it. Deidara whimpered. The absence of the other two somewhat scared him – he was, to say the least, scared of this man.

"I am Rei. Leader of Akatsuki." The man's voice was dark and gruff as he pressed Deidara against the wall. Deidara was a good (or bad) 5 inches smaller than Rei. He looked up, and caught a glimpse of red. Deidara shivered at the closeness, and pressed his hands against the wall, closing his eyes and wishing it all away. He felt a sharp, unbearable pain in his rib, and gasped. As he looked down, tears in his eyes and cries willing his throat to ache, he saw the kunai dug deep into his side, Rei's hand closed over it.

"Don't you forget it."

Deidara woke up, and felt something in his hand and the sharp pain in his side. He looked at his side first – the blood had dried, and the skin was starting to stitch itself into scabs. He sighed, and looked at his hand – a bottle of iodine, it looked. He sat up, and looked at the door. A silver lock glinted, and Deidara had shut it after a moments thought. He leant against the door, clutching the bottle. The pain made his brain sizzle – he had never felt anything like it.

**Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before **

Hours later, Deidara felt a large chakra presence. The lock gave way, and Itachi stepped through, a soft smile. He looked up and down Deidara's body, before reaching down and picking up the iodine. He used a white cloth (that appeared from somewhere in his cloak) to dab at Deidara's wound, dripping the iodine directly onto the scabs. Deidara whimpered, but squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want the cut to get infected. The handkerchief's dabbing had disappeared, and Deidara could feel breath on his face. He opened his eyes, and stared into the red ones that were level with his. He opened his mouth to speak, but Itachi had already kissed him and taken advantage of his open mouth by sliding in his tongue. Deidara squeaked, but didn't pull away, hoping that if he relaxed he might have a chance to escape. Unfortunately, that just made Itachi press harder for a reaction, a hand running down Deidara's bare stomach to slide beneath his trousers. Deidara gasped, and he gripped Itachi's shoulders. No-one, let alone himself had ever touched that area unless it was to piss. He let out a moan as Itachi began stroking through the fabric, working Deidara to and erection. When Itachi clambered on top of him, he was aware that from the bulge in his pants that he definitely wanted something more than intimate touching. He slid his hand from Deidara's pants to unbutton his trousers, sliding them down his legs. Deidara whimpered again, and then arched his back as Itachi slid down his boxers and gripped his erection tightly. Lights danced before his eyes, and he dug his nails into Itachi's pale shoulders, drawing blood. Itachi growled, and unbuttoned his own trousers, sliding them down along with his boxers. He pointed his erection at Deidara.

"Suck."

**I had no options left again**

AN/ Umm, Yeah. Hope you enjoyed ; I was trying to add DeiIta, and the next chapter will be DeiZet, so if you don't like the pairing then don't read it. –shrug- Anyways, thank you to JeniKatsuya ( 3), Hawk of Endymion, Dark-Kunoichi ( 3), Sabakuno Temari, and Maruken for reviewing! Your reviews make me happy and stop me from being a lazy bum and continue writing. Please send in what songs you think would be good for the next chapter, cause I'm rather stuck. Thankyou!

Fennec


End file.
